1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices for delivering fluid and medication to patients and more particularly, this invention relates to improved intravenous catheters and a method of insertion which minimizes or eliminates the potential for exposure to blood and other bodily fluids during the use and insertion of these devices.